


I'll Hope For A Daughter

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: The Lives We Live [8]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Shounen-ai, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It was then that Ladd decides that he wants a daughter.” Of all the things in the world he could have, all Ladd wanted was a baby girl. LaddxHuey, yaoi/shounen-ai, mentioned mpreg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Hope For A Daughter

The Lives We Live-part 8

I’ll Hope For A Daughter

Ever since he first found out that Huey was pregnant, Ladd hasn’t given much thought to whether he wants a son or a daughter—he was just so excited to be having a baby with the man he loved that he’d really hadn’t given it much thought; that is, until, little Bellatrix comes to visit when Huey is four months pregnant.

“Are you really gonna have a baby?” the little four year old asks, sitting on Huey’s lap.

“Yes,” Huey says, smiling down at his granddaughter. “I really am.” Bellatrix puts her tiny hand on Huey’s softly rounding stomach and smiles.

“Does it move?” she asks curiously, looking at him with wide eyes.

“No, not yet, but it will soon,” Huey replies, putting his hand over Bellatrix’s much smaller one.

“Will your stomach get as big as Mommy’s?” Bellatrix asks. Recently, Chane got pregnant again; from what they’ve heard, it’s going to be a boy.

“Probably,” Huey says, looking over at Ladd. The blonde just smiles and puts his arm around Huey’s shoulders, before leaning over and gently kissing him. Giggling, Bellatrix falls over onto the couch.

“Eww! Grown-up stuff!” she exclaims and Huey and Ladd both just chuckle.

It was then that Ladd decides that he wants a daughter.

 

Later, when they’re finally alone, Ladd sighs softly as he lays with his husband on the couch.

“Huey,” he says finally. “I want a daughter.”

“Really?” Huey asks. “And why’s this?”

“Well...” Ladd starts to say. “I mean...Bellatrix is just so cute and...to be honest, I think having a little girl would be awesome.” Smiling, Ladd nuzzles into Huey’s neck. “I mean, I won’t be disappointed if it’s a boy...”

“We can find out you know,” Huey says, gently rubbing his swollen stomach. “I can make an appointment...”

“We don’t have to,” Ladd replies, wrapping his arms a little more tightly around Huey’s waist. “You can if you want to, but I’m fine with just hoping for a daughter.”

 _Finish._

**Author's Note:**

> [Well, here’s the eighth installment of The Lives We Live. I hope you’re enjoying all of the wonderful fluff I’m writing, because fluff is the hardest for me to write xD The next part will be titled Smiles To Go Before I Weep (if you know what book that comes from, you get a free cookie!), and it should be out sometime soon. Ciao and happy reading!]


End file.
